


Relax

by Kazatron



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Post Time-Skip, Pussy Spanking, Second Arc, Submissive Yagami Light, Trans Yagami Light, genital spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazatron/pseuds/Kazatron
Summary: When Light returns from a long day of work, he needs some help to relax.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift for a friend.

You have almost fallen asleep when Light finally returns home. Well, not almost; the amount of caffeine you have downed in order to be awake for this part of the night (well, morning, if you are being exact) has certainly made you lucid enough for his arrival. 

“Why are you late?” You ask. Not like you're disappointed (you're never disappointed with him, if you can help it). Just like you're tired (because you really are). 

The soft smile on Light’s face falls, if only a little. “We had to work late. You know how the case is.”

You nod, because you do know. But that doesn't mean you have to like it. “You look exhausted. I don't like what this does to you, Light; you need your sleep. And you need to relax more.”

Another smile, wry this time, crosses Light’s face. “Yes, ‘Daddy’. You are right about me needing to relax, I suppose…” He sits down beside you, leaning slightly into your side. One of your hands gently strokes down his side. 

As Light pushes more into you, minutely, with the slightest of catlike purrs leaving him at the touch, you move your hand lower. It trails across the the front of his pressed suit pants, and you stop, one finger probing gently as Light gasps. 

“You aren't wearing your packer.” You say it like a statement. 

“I… It seemed like too much work.”

You nod thoughtfully at this, humming in compliance before pressing harder down on his crotch. Light lets out a grunt, his legs itching to close. 

“What are you-”

“The testosterone is working well, you know; I can already feel your t-cock hardening. Modern medicine is sure a wonder, isn't it?”

Light goes red, a strangled squeak escaping him. You can tell by the subtle rise and fall of his chest that he is *very* turned on right now. 

“Would you like Daddy to play with it then? He could use his mouth on your cute little penis, and maybe your folds, too? Because his baby has had such a long day…”

A small growl leaves Light as his eyes finally meet yours. You grin at the embarrassment in them. 

“That would be nice, Daddy.” Now, his legs start to open. 

Carefully, you start to pull off his belt. His pubic hairs spring up as you pull his pants and boxers to his knees, before helping his legs out of them. Cum is already dribbling past his opening to streak his legs in stickyness. 

Carefully, you drag a finger around his mound, playing with the hot skin that covers where his thigh and crotch meet. He gasps, panting your name between short breaths and kittenish mewls. 

“P-please!”

“Please what?” You laugh now, ghosting the finger just barely over his slicked skin. It makes a satisfying sound, wet and inviting, as you do so. Light can only let out a short moan in response. 

“Please more! Need contact!” He bites this out between breaths, face flushed bright red as he worries his lip with embarrassment. You only laugh, feeling a burning heat growing in yourself as you fight the urge to grind down on the bed. 

“Only if you're good, ok baby? Do exactly as Daddy says, and maybe he'll let you cum.” You grin now, hard, and your fingers dip in to touch the head of his t-cock as gently as you can. 

A loudly gasped “Fuck!” leaves him as he humps into your hand. 

“Now now, Light. That's a very naughty word you just said. That deserves punishment.” Your fingers curl against his privates, and he whimpers. 

“You know the drill.” You say, with a hint of teasing. “Legs apart and up, with your cute little pussy out so Daddy can spank it.”

Light opens his legs. Only the softest of breaths leaves him. Whether it's a whimper or a purr you can't tell. He hasn't shaved recently, but you can still see his opening, dark brown and pink, through the hair. 

Slowly, you raise your hand, allowing him to build up anticipation. He remains still, almost shivering beneath you. “Please.” With the barest thrust of his hips, he humps the air. 

You smile, bringing your hand down hard with a “SMACK”. Light whimpers on impact, his pussy quivering and already turning bright red. 

“So fucking hot.” You groan. Already, you feel wetness soaking your hand. 

“Again. I've been bad, after all…” His lip is worried in teasing as he peers up at you through his bangs. Only the whiteness of his knuckles as they dig into the bedsheets, and the slight quiver of his legs, betray how he really feels. 

You smack him again, this time directly on his opening, and he has to stop himself from jumping back. Cum oozes down onto the bed. 

“So fucking needy.” You growl, hitting again and again until Light is a sobbing, twitching mess with his legs splayed open while your own cum leaks out of you to stain your undergarments. 

“Are you relaxed yet, baby?” You grunt out. 

Light only shoots you a pout. “My parts hurt now, Daddy! I need you to make them feel better!” One finger spreads his pussy, displaying his engorged t-cock and glistening opening. 

“You were a good boy for the spanking, I'll give you that…” You murmur. Bending down, you push your face into the junction of his thighs. His pubic hair is soft and springy against your face, and you rub gently into it. Light moans in response. 

“Please Daddy!” He groans, pushing into you and grinding his opening on your face. You only chuckle, placing a kiss on the head of his t-cock before lapping a long, wet stripe down to his asshole. Come dribbles over your face in a thick rope. 

Placing your thumbs against his hole, you nip gently at his folds, using your teeth to worry at them between licks. Small gasps leave him, and he thrusts again and again into you. 

As you suck his t-cock into your mouth, he freezes. Cum spurts onto the bed, and you greedily lap it up. 

“Did that feel good, baby? Are you relaxed now?” 

“Yes Daddy!” He purrs, legs still exposed. 

“Good. Why don't you get into your sleep clothes then?” You knead his thigh as you say this, playing with the thick flesh. Light huffs at your ministrations, but rises. 

“Can we cuddle when I’m done?” The pout on his face sends your heart racing. 

“Of course, baby. I wouldn't have it any other way.”


End file.
